Shock assemblies are conventionally used to cushion the ride of a vehicle to improve the overall comfort of vehicle occupants when traveling over rough and/or uneven road surfaces. Conventional shock assemblies typically include at least one tube having a piston movable therein with a fluid medium disposed generally between the tube and the piston. When the piston is caused to move relative to the tube due to a vehicle moving over rough and/or uneven road surfaces, the fluid medium disposed within the housing dampens movement of the piston relative to the tube and absorbs forces exerted on the vehicle due to the rough and/or uneven road surface.
While conventional shock assemblies adequately absorb forces exerted on a vehicle due to movement over rough and/or uneven road surfaces, conventional shock assemblies do not include a height-sensing device that provides information indicative of a ride height of the vehicle. Such ride-height sensing systems are typically separate from shock assemblies and therefore add to the overall cost and complexity of the vehicle.